Just Wanna Be With You
by laela24
Summary: Kelpay! One-shot, dedicated to xObaby-blueOx and Stessa! My first attempt at an HSM story, with HSM3 spoilers! This is my take on Kelsi's POV and her concerns about prom, and having the perfect date. FEED THE BARD! Review me!


**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!!

**A/N:** Hey readers! Okay so, first off, this is my very FIRST shot at a HSM fic and for those who know me, you know my expertise is in femslash, just like this will be so if you dont like it, LEAVE. Please remember to FEED THE BARD! Reviews make me smile :)

**SPOILER ALERT: **This story is set DURING the HSM3 era, pre-graduation! My take on what happened at prom. If you havent seen HSM3, you may be spoiling a few surprises!

**Dedication!: **This kelpay piece is divided into two dedications... first off all xObaby-blueOx, for being a wonderful friend to me and always being around when I needed you, much love, girl! Secondly, to Stessa, whose own kelpay fics were the reason I love this fandom so much, and for dedicating one of her own to me out of pure kindness, this one goes out to you! Keep rockin!

--x--

It had all happened so fast, I'm not even sure why I said yes, not that I had a choice in the matter... There I was, minding my own, trying to finish writing out the music for Troy and Gabriella's theme to the Spring Musicale, when in walks Ryan Evans, interrupting my safety bubble of music and more, not that I made it seem a big deal, however, as Ryan and I always had a mutual bond and understanding for one another. I've known the Evans' twins since pre-K, and although I'd never been in the high-class leagues with money or fame, or even considered popular until I met the Wildcats, Ryan always made time to mosy in and at least acknowlege my existence. But it still took me by great surprise when he all but told me that I'd be hist date for the prom, before finishing the duet for Troy and Gabriella. Peeved isn't even apart of my vocabulary, but I certainly was by time I got home that day, now concerned with exactly what to do with this news.

Of course, I was thrilled to be invited to the prom, I hadn't even considered going, especially since my relationship with the basketball klutz, Jason Cross, was long since over. It's not that he was a bad guy or anything, but on top of his lack of wit and ability to even charm me by taking me out on a surprise date that didn't involve something basketball-ish, I never loved him the way a girlfriend should, and he knew that, so it wasn't the type of break-up where you spend months crying over, and find it hard to look at your loss walking down the halls, in fact, Jason and I are very good friends, despite his sarcastic thrill of being signed up by moi for this school production, he never took it hard, and neither did I, for which I was glad, I had too much to worry about, without feeling guilty for breaking someone's heart.

So, despite my less-than-eager motive to attend the school prom, Ryan was the last person on my mind, and before you can think it, _no_, I do not want Troy freaking Bolton! One basketball "hottie superbub," as Taylor likes to joke about her own boyfriend, Chad, is more than enough to sustain me. My affections lean toward a more _surprising_ role, that of the ever pompous, self-absorbed "Ice Queen." But, despite what everyone may think, the Sharpay Evans they see around school, isn't the one she was many years before, growing up only two houses down from Sharpay, I was the Evans' twins first real friend, those were the days where I'd go over to their house to teach them piano, and to this day, Sharpay still cant forge a single note on a piece of paper, let alone play a simple piano tune, we would put on small plays like Annie and Romeo and Juliet for our parents in the Evans' spacious backyard, I would spend nights over there, watching movies, playing dress-up, despite my lack of enthusiasm, I felt a bit better when Sharpay forced Ryan into the mix as well and tried on all sorts of outfits on us all, I've since, never let him forget when he chased us around back in that shiny pink Barbie Doll dress with matching heels, its kept him quiet most of the time, especially since he knows the way I feel for his sister, it comes in handy to have a blackmailing tool... yeah, this quiet, shy composer has a dark side, your point?

The most surprising times, that I remember, were when Sharpay often used to crawl up the banister, to the second floor where my room was, and climb in through my window, I'd always kept it unlocked, and crawl into bed with me, I never asked why she came to me, those nights, not that she answered me when I tried, anyhow, she would just immediately snuggle up to my side, insist that I shut up and just go to bed, despite my wanting answers, I always fell asleep, and before I woke for school the next day, she was already gone, she'd never bring it up at school, and sometimes, she would even avoid meeting my eyes for a whole day, just so I'd learn to not ask questions. The last night of summer before our freshman year was the last time she came to me.. crawling in through the window, trying to be quiet.

_"Shit,"I turned, Sharpay swore loudly as her toe smacked into the ledge of my window as she crawled through. She hissed in pain for a moment before shutting the window and then turning to my bedside, I was of course, awake, and my eyes, not using my glasses, were slightly fuzzy with sleep and poor sight as the blonde and pink figure strode to my bedside and soon I felt the cool air sweep beneath me as she crawled in and curled up to my side, her bare legs pushing my own apart as she tangled them up to warm, I shuddered for a moment, and my heart rate increased, thankfully she said nothing of it, as my eyes opened fully, and her own brown eyes bore into mine. I knew better than to say a word, knowing it was futile to ask why she was here. She curled up closer to me and buried her face in the crook of my neck, still shuddering, I manuvered my arm around her shoulders so it wouldn't be uncomfortable and as I was about to close my eyes, I felt warm, hot liquid on my neck, and deep, shuddering breaths made my beloved blonde Princess shudder uncontrollably with sobs. Unsure as to whether I should speak, I remained still, letting the storm crash upon her and waiting for it to subside, I held her close as her hiccups dissolved into sniffles and pressed my cheek into the crown of her sweet-smelling blonde hair._

_"You probably still cant figure it out..."Sharpay's hoarse voice spoke in a whisper. Despite its softness, in the stillness of the room, her voice was loud and clear. "Why I come here, why I always leave before you wake... I- I cant stand it, Kelsi,"she murmured into my neck, I breathed in, and breathed out, feeling my heart ache for the lost soul curled up against me, it was then that I realized, she was only speaking because she thought I was asleep, I closed my eyes as her face lifted to meet mine, I couldn't see her, but somehow, I knew that her brown eyes were almost imploring my green ones to open, and at the same time, her body language against me hoped that I wasn't hearing her confession. "My parents- their all about money, everything I do.. its never good enough, it never will be, Ryan and I-- we're just pawns to them, they dont care that I bust my ass to get good marks in school, they dont care that Ryan has been able to succeed all of his dance instructors in this past year-- they dont care..."_

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

_Dont open your eyes._

_Breathe in._

_Let her cry._

_Breathe out._

_She doesn't want your pity._

_Breathe in._

_She wants you to hear her._

_Breathe out._

_Listen!_

_"You've always been there, Kels.. through it all,"Sharpay muttered, and I could have sworn my mind was playing tricks on me, I smelled the mint from her toothpaste on my face, her warm breath tickling my skin. "You've never judged me- you were my friend when nobody else in class wanted anything to do with me but my parents money... you've only cared about your music-"_

_I care about you, Sharpay.. you're MY symphony, my song... all I need..._

_"You could never afford to buy Ryan and I a birthday gift, but you always managed somehow, you always made me feel special.."_

_You are special, cant you see that?_

_"I-"Sharpay's breath was dangerously close to my face now, I could feel her front pressed against my side, feel her heart beating through her chest, I suppose its true that when you lose one sense, the others magnify... "Kelsi-"she breathed. I couldn't stand it, I opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was that our faces were less than an inch apart, ner nose touching the tip of mine, her brown eyes only visible due to the shine of tears and moonlight from outside, their chocolate depths swarming with fear, apprehension and... what was that? I felt as if I couldn't breathe, if I moved, time would start again and this world, this endless abyss that only existed for Sharpay and I, right now, would be crushed._

_But I had to blink..._

_...and my heart soared when the only thing that crashed, was her lips against mine...._

_This had to be a dream, the softness.. the sensation of sparks flowing from my lips, through my veins into my very core being.. it was magical.. it was sensual.. it was--- over. In the split second it took for me to regain my thoughts from the sweet kiss, Sharpay had flung herself out of my bed and to the window._

_"Sharpay!"I called. She froze, her back to me, she did not turn. "Sharpay- please..."I begged.. what? Please what? Please love you? Please stay? Say something you dolt! "Stay,"I whispered. Her body went rigid, from my point on the bed, however, without daring to move and get my glasses, I felt her tense more than saw._

_"This is the last time, Kelsi-- I-I cant be around you.."Sharpay's voice was cold, dead. "We'll see each other at school.. but- we wont be friends,"she whispered, and my heart broke more and more with every word._

_"Why?"I croaked, my voice cracking. But she never answered, she lifted my window up and climbed out, leaving me there in my empty bed, my empty room, with a broken heart and a shattered soul..._

It had taken a lot of will power to get up and go to school that very next day. Sharpay had been right, then, our friendship had been over, though I still managed to get away with sitting at the same table as her and Ryan, she did not acknowlege me, I was merely a bystander in her world now.. as she slowly discovered the portal to fame in High School Hollywood, and she and Ryan began climbing the ladder of success through the drama department. My stupid, young self, of course, stuck by them both, despite that I now had to deal with Sharpay's harsh, cold attitude and snappy gestures, I stuck through it all, composing pieces for the play, working alongside them to help make sure they got the parts, and when my first piece for East High had been announced to be produced as the Winter Musicale in my junior year, I can still remember the day so clear.

_"I'd like to make a special announcement,"Ms. Darbus stated. "This year, as you know, we had a small contest to see if any young artist in the school would be able to put on the challenge of a play for this Winter Musicale, and I'm happy to announce, our winner... Miss Kelsi Nielsen, Twinkle Towne,"Ms. Darbus had the entire class cheer. I felt my cheeks stain red with praise and embarrassment at being pointed out, though I'd worked very hard on the play, having imagined the parts of Arnold and Minnie for Sharpay and Ryan, of course, I still wasn't ready for the effect of being congradulated. Ryan gave me a handclap on the back and I remember as I smiled at him, my eyes locked with that of his sister, Sharpay's brown eyes delving into mine, staring with an empty face, she didn't smile, or even congradulate me on a job well done, but her eyes, those magnificent chocolate eyes, told me just how proud of me, she really was. Before the final bell rang and she snottily remarked for everyone to get out of her way._

"Kelsi! You're gonna be late, kiddo,"my father called through my door as he walked along to the bathroom down the hall. I groaned, but fell back into my pillow,

"Senior Skip Day, Dad, I get a free pass because Prom's tonight!"I called out. My only answer was the flush of a toilet, and I promptly fell back into my warm, safe haven of comfort.

--x--

It was merely an hour later when I was abruptly pulled from my slumber by my sheets being yanked from over my head and onto the floor, I was about to shout, but as I rounded from my pillow, my blurry eyes set vision on blonde and pink... Blinking rapidly, I reached for my glasses. It was no trick, Sharpay Evans was in my room... for the first time in nearly four years. I forced my eyes to stay in their sockets as my jaw dropped and speech refused to acknowlege.

"I can see you've decorated,"Sharpay remarked, almost snidely, referring to my floor being scattered with my text books, homework, clothes, sheet music and my new, or rather old upright piano sitting up against the far wall, overloaded with compositions, she stood at the foot of my same twin bed, and I glanced at the old fashioned brass alarm clock on my bedside table.

"Sharpay, its almost noon, what are you doing here?"I asked, a bit defensive as I scrambled out of my sheets in only a dark blue shirt and baby blue boxer shorts that would normally be short on most, but with my stature, they sagged close to my knees. I ran a hand through the knots that had formed in my naturally curly hair.

"It may be Senior Skip Day, but thats only reserved for people who are actually _going _to prom, and you, my dear Sondheim, are going with my brother, so I've come to perfect you,"she picked a piece of string off of my shoulder and I frowned.

"Sharpay, I really dont thi-"I began to protest but was silenced when she forcibly shoved me into my desk chair.

"You aren't going to _think_ about anything, other than being gorgeous for Ryan tonight, now sit, shut up and let me work,"Sharpay snipped.

"How'd you get up here?"I grumbled, my father knew that Sharpay and I were no longer on speaking terms, and he wouldn't have let her come up here, without consulting me first.

"Your window, how else,"Sharpay stated, as if it were as obvious as the sky being blue. "Now hush,"she said, pulling out a hairbrush, my eyes widened in fear, and I grudgingly went along with whatever she had planned.

"Uhm, Sharpay? My hairs a lot easier to deal with after I shower- can I just-"I reasoned, knowing this would be painful.

"No, sit still,"Sharpay barked, and I allowed her to work her "magic."

It took nearly five hours, a shower with a ton of conditioner, several attempts of eye-shadow and pulling out my old contacts before I was finally "presentable" in Sharpay's eyes.

I took a sweep of myself in the lengthwise mirror on my closet door and did a double take. Surely the beautiful girl standing in that radiant turquoise dress wasn't me? My eyes seemed to sparkle with the just-right amount of soft blue eyeshadow and some blush for my pale cheeks, my hair was pulled up into an extravagent, tight ponytail, my curls falling just to my neckline, and a single aqua-marine stud earring in each ear.

"You should wear your contacts more often, Kelsi, you always look much better when you aren't hiding those green eyes of yours from the world,"Sharpay's voice cut in, softly, and I stared at her from the mirror, as she appraised her work with a kind smile. I was a bit shocked that she'd done all this for me, when the last thing she could have done was be out all day in Albequerque's finest stores, preparing for her own date to the prom.

"Uhm, aren't you going to get ready?"I asked, confused.

"I'm not going, my job is to chaperone you to my house, and then let you and Ryan go for the night,"Sharpay stated, coolly, her eyes losing that shine immediately as she did so.

"What? But- but its _prom_, you aren't worried about losing your crown to... Gabriella or someone?"I whirled around at her as she packed up her things. Sharpay gave a mirthless laugh.

"Gabriella isn't in the picture to steal my crown, Kels, and more than likely without her, Troy wont even show- so.."

"But you have to go! I mean, its the ultimate senior dance, what about Zeke? I know he'd been trying to ask you for ages!"I stated, matter-of-factly, ignoring the pang in my heart at the mention of the baker who's heart, like mine, had been stolen by the Drama diva.

"It's just a dance, Kelsi, I've got better things to do with my time,"Sharpay said, her voice monotone.

"But this isn't like you.."I snapped, feeling embarrassed. "You've come over to my house.. for the first time in nearly four _years_, to help ME prepare for prom, the one dance that every high school student looks forward to, and yet you dont even care about going yourself? What's wrong with you?"I asked, stepping closer, taking her hand in mine, ignoring her surprised look at the motion. "The Sharpay I know would have spent her entire day shopping, getting manicures, having your hair done and everything else it takes to be perfect for prom, you'd be on the arm of every available guy at East High, who would line up to dance with the most gorgeous girl in school,"I continued, not even caring about the small slip and how her eyes went even wider.

"It doesn't matter to me, Kels, those guys, every guy there-- all they care about is what happens _after_ prom,"Sharpay noted, a disgust falling over her face, and I felt myself blush, recalling that it was practically a religion for Seniors to lose their virginity the night of Prom, most would often book hotel rooms.. _oh, God, Ryan- _my face must have given me away because Sharpay laughed, outright.

"Kelsi, dont worry, Ryan has no plans of 'deflowering' you,"Sharpay laughed, I felt embarrassed, and my cheeks grew hotter. A small twinge of anger settled in my stomach at Sharpay's laughter.

"How do you know?"I snapped. "Maybe after the dance, we _will_ go somewhere,"Sharpay's face fell and a dark shadow passed over her features. _What the-?_

"I know my own brother, Kelsi, he.. he wouldn't-"

"Why?"I snapped, my anger overruling my judgment. "Why? Because I'm too _plain?_ Too _boring? _Too sensitive for sweet little Ryan?"My eyes stung with unshed tears as my voice grew, shaking with rage. Sharpay looked up at me, apprehensive.

"No Kelsi!"she scolded me. "That is the very _least_ that you are, my _God_,"she grabbed my shoulders and shook me, I then noticed tears welling up in her eyes. "Dont you see how stunning you are? How beautiful you are in every _single_ way? My God, Kelsi, you're a fucking goddess!"Sharpay practically yelled.

I blinked. _Goddess?_

"It's just this makeup.. I doubt any guy would want to be with me, you saw how I looked in the mornings,"I blushed, feeling embarrassment swarm over my earlier rage, and my eyes clouded with tears again.

"Kelsi, you're even more beautiful then,"Sharpay's voice shocked me, beyond a doubt. "You're absolutely gorgeous when you first wake up, and your hair is a rats nest, and your eyes are ridden with sleep and you even have a little drool left on your cheek from where you mumble in your sleep,"I blushed harder.. I'd hoped she never heard that-- but my heart began to hammer louder in my chest as I realized the things she was saying to me. "You're beautiful with your corky hats and your whacky multicolor outfits, you're beautiful when you sit at a piano and you dont even have to know whats in front of you, you just play, and sometimes, you get this look in your eyes, like you can sense there is something out of place and you re-play it over and over until you find the right notes and you make a masterpiece out of it, you are even more beautiful when you cant figure it out and your face scrunches up and you get that look of sheer determination and you wouldn't care if the world ended around you, as long as your fingers continued to sweep over the keys, you'd be fine, you're beautiful when you sign up the entire class for a musical without their knowlege, just to make a difference in lives that never cared to bother,"I smirked at that one, tears had already begun to fall from both our eyes, I could only guess that I must have had mascara running down my cheeks with it.

"You're beautiful when you get excited over the little things, like a new song or ballad swimming through your mind, you're adorable when your confidence overrides the judgement of others just so you can make a possibility happen, you are _so_ beautiful to me in every single way, Kelsi, and any man who cant see the stunning woman you are, is a fool who isnt worthy of your time,"Sharpay ended, dropping her hands from my shoulders, she didnt move, as I watched through my own tears, her shoulders shake in silent, wracking sobs.

"Sharpay-"I breathed.

"Look.. just- forget everything I said,"Sharpay's demeanor was broken, she was trying to be the tough, sarcastic bitch that everyone at school knew and loathed, and at the same time, using it to mask the pain that was finally breaking free. "Get yourself cleaned up so I can take you to the house- Ryan'll kill me if we're late-"Sharpay said, and moved to leave, but this time, I wouldn't let her. I grabbed her by the wrist and made certain to grip it tight enough to where she couldn't break loose, but not too tight to make her feel pain.

"Sharpay- I.. I cant,"I stumbled over my words. Sharpay, like that night four years ago, did not turn to face me, her body stiff, her back straight, like a rod had been shoved up and forced her to stand like that. "I cant just forget you.."I whispered. Those words seemed to break _something_ in Sharpay, as the next moment, she had flung herself into my arms and I was wrapped up in a bone crunching embrace.

"_Why not?_"she cried, her voice hoarse and weak. "Why cant you just forget everything between us?"she cried.

"Because you made an impression on me the day you walked into Ms. Riley's class..."I whispered back, running my fingers through her hair, hoping to soothe her. "Because you befriended me, of all people when no one else wanted to sit with the dorky four-eyes at lunch in first grade-"Sharpay let out a small chuckle, that was still wracked with sobs. "Because you stood up for me when that bully in middle school stole my homework and made the teacher see that it was mine-"Sharpay was obviously stunned at all these things I remembered so clearly. "Because you were there for _me_.. through everything, you were always there- in my _mind_, in my _heart_,"I sang gently. Sharpay looked up, her eyes wide, as she realized the lyrics from Troy and Gabriella's song.

"You- you wrote that song.. for-"

"For you,"I answered. "It was intended for Troy and Gabriella.. but, the lyrics were all from me to you,"I whispered, wiping at her eyes, gently.

"You know how life can be? It changes overnight,"Sharpay started, gently, realizing how honest the lyrics were to our situation. I smiled.

"It's sunny, then raining, but its alright, because a friend like you, always makes it easy, and I know that you get me.."I whispered.

"Every time,"she concluded, looking at me with sparkling eyes. "Kelsi- all those times.. I mean. I was so _cruel_ to you-"her cheeks burned red.

"And? It hurt, believe me.. but it couldn't erase all the times you'd been kind- I knew that somewhere, deep in there,"I pressed a finger to her heart,"that you were still there, and I just needed to bide my time, I loved you, Sharpay.. I couldn't just let you go without a fight,"I whispered. Her eyes widened at my admission.

"Love?"her voice was frail, vulnerable. I nodded, feeling as if I'd put all my cards on the table, all that was left was to wait.

"But.. Ryan-"Sharpay suddenly looked guilty.

"Ryan knows how I feel,"I added, honestly. "Thats why I was a bit surprised by him asking me, I wasn't even _planning_ to go,"I smirked. Sharpay let out a hollow chuckle.

"What do we do, now?"she asked, feeling lost. I sighed, looking out the window, I could see twilight approaching, prom would be starting here within the hour.

"Make an impression,"I answered, looking back at Sharpay, and seeing her smile, we set to work.

--x--

"Hey wildcat!"Ryan came up to Chad and Taylor who were sitting at a practically empty prom table off to the side of the dance floor, also there was Martha with Jason, and Zeke, who looked like a lost puppy.

"Hey, Ryan,"Chad answered, looking displeased, out at the dancefloor, Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Where's your date, Evans?"Jason asked.

"They're coming,"Ryan smiled. Taylor blinked, looking at him with wide eyes. "Where's Troy?"Ryan asked.

"He ran off to California to get his prom date,"Zeke answered as Chad shot him a glare. "What?"

"Look, guys, Troy had to do his own thing, that doesn't mean our prom has to end, Chad, lets go-"Taylor grabbed her boyfriend's hand, despite the jocks' annoyance at Troy not appearing, he allowed her to lead him off to the dancefloor. Ryan looked out and then toward the door, and smiled.

It was even better than I could have imagined my prom being, with Sharpay's excellent skills, we were able to get her into her prom dress, fix her hair and she did her makeup as Ryan pulled up in his car, to take us to prom, he didn't need to ask about what was going on when we exited my house, hand in hand and sat in the backseat together, he only grinned and winked at me. I was glad he seemed to take this well. Sharpay looked like a goddess, on my arm, as she scanned the dance floor, looking at the couples dancing, talking, laughing and drinking punch.

"Looks like Montez and Bolton are both no-shows,"Sharpay remarked, with a snide grin. I rolled my eyes, but smiled, knowing that changing Sharpay's habits wouldn't be anything overnight, but for now, I'd enjoy having her here, with me.

"Ladies, can I interest you in a dance or drink?"Ryan came up in his suede gray prom tux and hat and smiled. I shook my head, but thanked him.

"Ryan, do you still have the corsage?"Sharpay asked him, I blinked. He smiled and produced an elegant white lilly from his pocket and gave it to his sister before leaving our sides. Sharpay then turned to me. "Give me your hand,"she smiled. I offered her my hand, and blushed as she pinned the corsage onto my wrist, with gentle fingers. She smiled.

"Now I'm perfect for prom,"I joked. Her eyes gleamed as the lights in the gymnasium dimmed and a slow ballad came on.

"You've always been perfect to me, Kelsi,"Sharpay whispered, and tugged my hand. Together, we strode onto the floor and I, myself, not being a great dancer, allowed Sharpay to take the lead and she surprised me by knowing the waltz, she led us round and round the floor, we were never bothered once by a faculty member or even a fellow Wildcat, with questions of why the Shy Composer was dancing with the Drama Queen.

"I s'pose a couple years from now we'll look back and laugh at how odd a pair we look tonight,"Sharpay kidded. My heart warmed at the promise that sentence held for our future.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters to me is right here, right now, being with you, and knowing you love me back, is more than I could ever want in a prom,"I stated, and thanked myself mentally for wearing heels as I stood face to face with Sharpay, who smiled back at me, before leaning in and capturing my lips in a soft, sweet kiss that dazzled us both, as we danced the night away.

**xFINx**

* * *

**AN:** Yayy! My first kelpay story finished! Hope you enjoyed, please be kind and review me!! I love hearing feedback, tell me how I did, what you thought, questions? comments? concerns? llama? xD leave it to me!


End file.
